1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a resin molded article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical materials made of resins have been used as optical materials instead of optical glasses because of such advantages as described below. Each of the optical materials made of resins has a low specific gravity, can be reduced in weight, and is excellent in impact resistance.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-280261 describes a method of producing a resin molded article as an optical material. To be specific, first, a resin composition formed of a polyfunctional (meth)acrylate compound is polymerized with ultraviolet rays by ultraviolet irradiation until a degree of polymerization reaches 40 to 60% while a temperature is kept at 60° C. or lower. Then, the polymerized polyfunctional (meth)acrylate compound is taken out of a molding die before being subjected to thermal polymerization. The method is credited with being capable of suppressing the occurrence of a crack and of producing a resin molded article having a small coefficient of linear expansion.